We Found the Magic
by PenBeatsSword
Summary: The Avengers and friends are at Hogwarts! Oh my. Hopefully the epicness of Headmaster Fury, Deputy Headmaster Hill, and the fact that the castle is built out of hard stone will keep it from collapsing with the Avenger's antics. No House prejudices, just House awesomeness. HP and Avenger fans welcome! Hogwarts!AU Many couples, please don't kill me. T for language and sexualness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Who the hell are the Avengers?**

** Summary:**

**The idiots are spread out like butter on toast. But don't talk about that in front of Clint or Thor, because they'll get hungry and raid the kitchens(again) and get yelled at the house elves(for the third time this week).**

There are four Houses in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone knows that, and after hearing it a dozen million times, nobody gives a shit anymore. There is Slytherin, for the bad-asses, the cunning, and the ambitious. There is Hufflepuff, for the loyal folks, the hard workers, and the exceedingly hilarious. There is Ravenclaw, for the odd, the geniuses, and those weirdos who like to learn. Then there is Gryffindor, for the brave, the chivalrous, and the noble idiots. They're also called the party house.

Then we have the so-called Avengers. Nobody really knows why they're called that. Nobody's even _sure _that they're called that. We have Tony Stark, a Ravenclaw, a genius pureblood who likes to charm the ladies, both magically and non-magically. Pepper Potts, another Ravenclaw, is basically programmed to keep Tony alive. She reminds him to eat, shoves him upstairs to sleep, and reminds him every day of upcoming homework(sometimes she even puts sticky notes on his robes). Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster are best friends, and the Terrible Two of Ravenclaw. If you piss one of them off, no doubt you will find your sheets full of Stinksap with a Permanent Sticking Charm on it until you apologize. They're both really into sciencey stuff, but nobody cares about that shit. Bruce Banner, the local Potions genius, is like the father of the Avengers(and Ravenclaw). He is mostly calm and helpful 92% of the time, but if you get him angry, his eyes turn green, and he starts destroying everything in sight. Nobody's really sure how the hell he pulls that off, but they all know not to test him, and if exams are in sight, they keep him supplied with plenty of relaxing herbal tea.

There are some Gryffindor Avengers. Thor Odinson, a hefty, noble, sometimes clueless yet always friendly guy, likes throwing parties. He keeps the lion spirit alive, mainly because when he talks really loudly, he sounds like a lion himself. The golden mane doesn't help that, either. Steve Rogers is possibly the best man you will ever meet. He always has time for you, even if he's asleep(the others have tested that fact thoroughly), he is a very strict, rule-abiding person, but he cares about everyone and does his best to make sure they are being good people. Then there's Steve's best friend, James "Bucky" Barnes. Everyone calls him Bucky. He's a ladies' man, but he's not one of those douches with a new fling every other day. If he were, Steve would dangle him out of the tower until he promised to reform himself.

Hufflepuff. Lilith Danes and Clint Barton are the only members of that House, but they don't need anyone else there because they are totally awesome. Lilith is rather stoic, but very trustworthy. She's not easy to get to know, but once you get past her hard exterior and get on her good side, you have earned yourself a very loyal and capable ally. Clint is almost the exact opposite. He starts in with his true personality the moment he meets you, and if you stick around, he takes a liking to you. After a while, he may trust you. He's the world's biggest jokester, but somehow always finds himself on the wrong end of a wand.

Lastly, we have the dash of green in the Avengers, the Slytherins. Phil Coulson isn't technically an Avenger, since he's two years above the others, but Clint and Natasha stick to him like glue so nobody complains about it unless they want to get hexed. Phil is a sharp dresser, and his personality is even sharper. He's the king of sarcasm, an overthinker, always two steps ahead of everyone, but he always makes sure everyone is in line. Or else. Natasha Romanoff is their local badass. She was raised by her super-spy aunt, so she's deadly in more ways than one. She pisses people off, and in turn, they piss her off, but she doesn't like to genuinely hurt people. She's ferocious and extreme, but down-to-earth and is the only one other than Coulson who can control Clint. Loki Odinson is Thor's younger adoptive brother. Everyone likes to joke about how they are night and day, which they really are. Loki prides himself on being cunning, an excellent liar, and arguably the best prankmaster dwelling in the halls of Hogwarts. Some people call him crazy, and Lilith has this theory that he was born drunk, and has remained so, but really, he's just kind of a cracked egg.

It's not uncommon for a normal evening to turn into a fight of some sort, be it pillow, rubber band, or(if the season calls for it) snowball. It's also not uncommon for people in a dormitory to wake up and find a couple of Avengers sleeping in the same bed. Many times have the Slytherins freaked out because Clint was burrowed under Natasha's covers, or Thor under Loki's. The only place that is strictly off limits is Coulson's bed. Clint tried sneaking in once. Nobody knows what happened, but Clint doesn't like talking about it. They always sit together in double classes, and the professors know by now to just pair them up with each other or they will throw a royal fit. Even Professor Hill doesn't tempt it, and she can turn water to ice with just a glance. Meals are always loud, usually because Thor is talking in his outside voice, which sounds like thunder, or Thor is clomping across to another table, which also sounds like thunder. Basically everything noise-related is because of Thor. Tony nicknamed him the God of Thunder for a reason.

Headmaster Nicholas Fury detests the Avengers with every fiber of his being even the dead fibers of his left eye. At least, that's what he says, but nobody believes him because he hasn't expelled any of them even though they're all a bunch of dangerous idiots. He usually sees at least one of them every week, sometimes every day. He might be convinced they have a contest to see who can be sent to him most before graduation. They're all in there so often that they even have their own chairs. There used to just be two chairs, but when their Heads of House started sending them together, suddenly, there were 12 chairs. And after the first few times when they all argued over who got to sit where, Fury just put signs on them stating whose chair was whose. This made Tony, Loki, and Clint very proud of themselves, until Coulson whacked them on the head, and then they were still proud of themselves but they decided not to talk about it in favor of keeping their brain cells.

They have unwritten rules. Nobody mentions the fact that Lilith has rainbow-colored hair(although Clint calls her Rainbow sometimes when Coulson isn't around), even though it isn't so much rainbow as it is really pale blond with a lot of light blue, purple, green, red, and yellow. Nobody says anything about how Clint's robes are always bedraggled, his textbooks always dog-eared and falling apart, or his cauldron not even a cauldron anymore, just a cauldron-shaped pile of rust. And especially, nobody _dares _to bring up the fact that Coulson couldn't care less if Clint was hanging upside down from the ceiling while Natasha beats him with a stick, but if his shoes get scuffed or his robes get ruffled, there will be hell to pay in 124 various forms. They all know it's 124 because Clint has experienced each and every single one of them, has counted them, and has a list of them at the bottom of his trunk. Sometimes Natasha steals the list just to freak him out.

Nobody really pays attention to them. After a while, they just learned how to deal with their insanity and continue with their lives. Except for Natasha, but Natasha's an exception for everything. Everyone's just glad Hogwarts is made of stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First years aren't so innocent anymore**

** Summary:**

**Everybody loves trains, right? Except for Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Loki. But aside from them, everybody loves trains.**

When the professors look back on it, they thank their lucky stars that September 1st was on a Monday that first year. They had a few days to prepare themselves before the initial blowout weekend.

It's slightly foggy when the train pulls into Platform 9 ¾, something which Natasha takes full advantage of. Angeline(her adoptive whatever she is) had dropped her off at the station fifteen minutes before with some "weird Wizarding money shit" as she put it, wishing her good luck, asking her not to kill anybody, and threatening that if she didn't write at least once a month she would come to Hogwarts herself and shoot her with a paintball gun. Natasha had scoffed at the sentiments.

Anyways, the fog provides perfect cover for scaring the hell out of some other first years. Or second years. Really, she doesn't care who she freaks out, she's just bored. Of course, she could get on the train, but there's no fog on the train and that's boring and totally not dramatic. By the time 11:00 strikes on the big clock that nobody knows where it is, she's scared 17 people and is about to do number 18. If it were anywhere else she would go for it, but if she misses the train Angie will kill her and then bring her back to life and slap her with a glove. So she boards the train, not even bothering to get a compartment. She leaves her trunk in the hallway, cause who cares? Totally not her.

The train had only been moving for about fifteen minutes when she saw him. A slightly taller-than-normal boy with brown hair sticking up was sitting on the ground, glaring at the two people above him. They were teasing him and semi-gently kicking at him.

"Aw, look at the ickle firstie! He's so short!" guffawed Idiot #1.

"Pfft, and look at his widdle chubby cheeks!" Idiot #2 mockingly cooed. The boy on the ground visibly stiffened, his glare intensifying. Natasha admired that glare. But however those idiots knew him didn't matter, he clearly wasn't enjoying the situation. Quickly thinking it over, she sprung into action, kicking Idiot #1 in the hip, sending him sprawling. She used him as a springboard, latching herself on Idiot #2's shoulder, clawing his back and shoving him to the floor.

Satisfied with her work, she turned to the brown-haired boy on the floor, who had trained his still angry, yet slightly confused, gaze on her. Without a word, she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down the hallway, into an empty compartment, then closing the door. She gracefully sat down and coolly stared at the boy, who was still on the floor, rubbing his neck.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" he snapped.

"My name is Natasha Romanoff," she replied, wearing her best poker face.

"That doesn't answer my question,"

"I'm a first year as well,"

"Why don't you answer my damn questions?"

"Because fuck the system,"

The boy's agitation faded, and something akin to amusement came onto his face as he pulled himself up and sat on the seat across from her.

"Fuck the system, eh?"

"Right in the ass,"

"Shit troll,"

"Bitchmonger,"

They proceeded to fire off bad words of increasing vulgarity at each other, occasionally in different languages, until Natasha said something that shall not be repeated and he stuttered for a while before surrendering.

"You win. Anyway, name's Clint Barton," he said.

"You are much less stupid than a lot of people I know,"

"I'm hoping that's a compliment,"

"…Or maybe I misjudged,"

"Hey!"

* * *

Loki had been silent the entire twenty minutes since they boarded the train. He had been staring out the window, jabbing a stick(Thor doesn't know where the stick came from) against the window every time he saw a cow or a sheep. Which was a lot, considering the train was trekking through the British countryside. There were two girls on the other side of the compartment, and he doesn't really know when they got here, although they could have been there the whole time and he could just have not noticed.

"I wonder what a cow and a sheep's love child would look like," Loki suddenly pipes up, using one of his creepiest voices. One of the girls turns to look at him strangely, but the other girl, the one with glasses, just straightens her shirt and responds in monotone.

"Probably some demented fluffy spotted thing, probably with some weird horns, a voice that would probably sound like a walrus being strangled, and some mutated udder things," she said. Loki turned to look at her, eyebrows raised, and she raised her own.

"Conceded," was all he said, before turning back to the window.

"What are your names?"Thor asked.

"Darcy Lewis," the girl with glasses said.

"Jane Foster," said the other.

"Those are fine names. My name is Thor Odinson, and that is my brother Loki," he replied.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

This was a bad idea. This whole thing was probably the worst idea anyone had ever had. As Bruce walked down the cramped train corridor, he never stopped with his breathing exercises, being very careful not to touch anyone. He was determined not to freak out, but the more he thought about it, the _more he was freaking out._ Finding a compartment was probably a good idea, but he'd be hard pressed to find an empty one, and he didn't feel like some fending off some weirdoes trying to make his acquaintance. Fortunately, fate decided to give him a break, and within a few minutes, he had found an empty compartment. Bruce dragged his trunk in, not even bothering to put it up in the luggage rack, and collapsed onto the seat, trying to reign himself in and keep his anger in check.

Then, of course, some idiot just _had _to barge into the compartment.

"Come _on, _Pepper!" came the excited voice of someone, a young boy, probably.

"Geez, Stark, we've known each other for all of ten minutes and you insist on dragging me around like I'm some sort of puppy. And I _told _you, my name is Virginia,"

"Who the hell wants to be called _Virginia_?" the boy spat out the name like it was something sour, "Pepper's got a much better ring to it. And your hair kinda looks like an orange pepper."

Bruce heard a dull thud as the girl cuffed the boy upside the head.

"Shut up, Stark,"

"I shall not be- oh, look, there's someone else in here,"

"Glad to know you finally noticed me, dimwit," mumbled Bruce into the seat cushion. He knew his face was all up in where someone's butt had been previously, but in all honesty, he didn't give a damn right now.

"Name's not dimwit. It's Stark. Tony Stark,"

"Stop trying to sound like James Bond,"

"James who?"

"Never mind,"

Groaning, the young scientist pushed himself off his seat, glaring at the hyperactive boy from behind his lopsided glasses.

"My name is Virginia Potts," said the redhead, sticking out her hand for him to shake. Bruce noticed she was already sitting next to him, while Tony was staring out the window like a weirdo. But, really, after five minutes, he already knew the boy would be strange.

* * *

"Damn," mumbled Steve to himself. In all honesty, he had to admit to himself that he was scared. His mom had taken him to Platform 9 ¾, straightened him out best she could, given him a suffocating hug, and waved him off as the train left. Now he was alone. Very, very much alone. He had done his best to secure an empty compartment, because that's what his mother had advised him to do. She was only looking out for his safety, but really, he didn't need to be coddled and protected. Not anymore.

_No. Stop it, _he thought. _Do not make yourself miserable before you even get to the castle. There will be plenty of time for that after you arrive._

But Steve _was _miserable. He had no idea what he was going to. Granted, his mother had told him all about Hogwarts, seeing as she had gone, but that didn't stop him from freaking out. What if he messed up? What if it turned out he was actually a Squib, and they sent him home?

Steve Rogers was terrified. Even with the enhanced DNA running through his veins, he still felt very small. Being rather short(he _was_ still a first year, after all) it gave others lots of opportunity to trample all over him, even if he was very strong-willed. And not only that, but he was still alone. He was really looking forward to getting a magical education, but it meant leaving behind home, his mother, his pet rabbit, Stinks, and his best friend since childhood, Bucky, all for a fancy magical boarding school.

Tears blurred in his eyes as he thought of Bucky. The look on his face when he had told him he wouldn't be going to school with him anymore, but off to some prestigious boarding school, nearly broke his heart. Now they were both alone. He briefly wondered what his friend was doing right now.

Steve curled in on himself, trying his best not to feel so very, very alone.

* * *

**Aw, poor little Steve. I couldn't figure out how to make him all buff and shit since he's still a firstie, but it'll be a progressive process. Don't worry, we'll have the super-soldier Captain Stevey within a couple years. Story years, not real time years. Don't freak out yet. I just _really _didn't want a skinny!Steve story. I adore him to pieces, and little bitty Steve can be adorable, but I didn't want him to be all asthmatic and all that crappy stuff. I want him to be the noble guy we all know and love. And don't worry, he won't be sad for long.**

**Tony: Stop talking about Steve, dammit! There are other people in this story... like me!**

**Shut up, Tony, you attention whore.**

**Tony: But-but... but I'm awesome...**

**5 reviews please? Can we get to that mark? I'd really love to hear some feedback, see if this story lives up to your expectations. I really didn't want to cut it off so short, I wanted to introduce Lilith and a few others(pretty sure I'm leaving out someone) but I was getting sick of all the page breaks. Is that what they're called? Idgaf.**

**_Listening to: I feel Pretty/Unpretty by Glee Cast_**

_"The pen is mightier than the sword, and considerably easier to write with."_


End file.
